


The Question

by somethingscarlet13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, They’re both grown adults in this don’t worry, This is my 100th fic!! Wooo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Mermista has a question for Seahawk





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Mermista and Seahawk are both fully grown adults in this

Seahawk had never been more stressed out in his life. Mermista, the girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember despite dating her for years now, had called him over and now the two were seated in her living room.

He had never seen Mermista this serious about anything, and it was really starting to make Seahawk scared.

 _She’s gonna break up with me, she's gonna break up with me, she's gonna break up with me_. Was all Seahawk could think of, and the possibility was already breaking his heart.

“Seahawk, as you know, I had you come over because I had to tell you something.”

 _You're going to break up with me. Please don't break up with me. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me_. His mind was screaming, but in a calm voice Seahawk replied, “Yes?”

Mermista nervously shuffled and looked down. “This is something I've meant to do for a while now.....”

_Because you think I'm obnoxious and too loud and just too much the polar opposite of you._

Mermista raised her head and locked eyes with the inwardly panicking pirate. She reached across the table and took Seahawk’s hands in her own.

“Seahawk,” she was suddenly bright red. “.......will you marry me?”

Seahawk opened his mouth to reply before Mermista’s words really hit him and he closed it again.

“Marry me?” He squeaked, joy squeezing his heart like a vice.

Mermista nodded. “Yes. You’re an idiot, but your my idiot. You make me........happy.” She couldn’t look him in the eye as she finished, “And I want to be your wife. If — If you’ll have me.”

Seahawk was crying now and he practically leaped across the room to embrace Mermista. “Yes I'll marry you! Of course I'll marry you!” He brought his forehead down to touch Mermista’s own own and kissed her, making her laugh.

“I love you, dumbass.”

The happiest he had ever been, Seahawk replied, “I love you too, darling.”


End file.
